Connie Alexander
PFC '''Connie Alexander '''is the silent main Protagonist of Nether Diary. He is one of the many soldiers who is sent on a mission to a city near the Hell on Earth zone and is somehow being hunted by the stronger Nether Entities. Appearance Connie is a man in his late teen. In the city, he is wearing full set of the standard military outfit with some accessories that he found along the way. Without his outfit, he is well built with tan skin, salmon pink hair and reddish eyes. While in the snow, he is wearing a blue parka. Later, he had a military backpack and a Snow Unit mask. Most of the time, he always have his pistol and notebook with him. Personality He is depicted as a brave person, willing to continue what he's tasked for despite being alone with minimal ammunition and experience. Even in the apocalypse, he still have some degree of courtesy, like paying respect to a zombie soldier he killed and buries Sergeant Scott Willes after his death instead of just leaving his corpse. He also believes that weapons are part of someone's soul, only taking ammunitions instead of someone else's better guns and burying Scott along with his gun. Biography Early Life Nothing is known about Connie's life prior to or as the portal opened, except that at some point he joined the military. 5 years post-apocalypse Connie was sent on a mission in a ruined city near the Hell on Earth zone along with numerous other soldiers. He and his team encounters The Executioner, who is searching for a man named Alexander Cornelius. The entity seems to mistaken Connie for the man and is about to execute him, but luckily he was saved by Rudolf. He fled the scene as the two engages in a fight. Connie later decided to hide and rest inside an abandoned house while waiting for the other soldiers to find him. The next day, he decided to go out and writes his experiences on a notebook. Connie writes his first page on the book saying that he'll go out there and he's not sure when he'll stop writing. With only a pistol to defend himself, he opened the garage door and defeats several entities outside of the house. He spotted a car, but is attacked by a zombie soldier. Connie shot his former comrade dead and took his gun, writing in his notebook that he'll take good care of it. Connie drives the car he found around the ruined city and stopped at a gun store, writing that he hope to find ammunition for his gun in there. Instead, He was attacked by a Shadow Beast feasting on a dead soldier inside the gun store. Connie uses half of his ammunition to kill the entity and writes in his notebook that he’s about to run out of ammo. Connie walked towards the car and is about to continue driving. That’s when he heard a loud bell ringing on his left ear. He looked back and experiences his closest encounter with a towering Titan Skeleton. He desperately shoot his remaining ammunition at the massive entity. He ran out of ammo and looked down, thinking that this is his end. Again he was saved by Rudolf. Connie writes his gratitude on the notebook, writing that he’s a good dog. Connie then walked off with his new companion. Connie and Rudolf reaches the end of a destroyed bridge. He was about to turn back, but Rudolf jumped off the bridge. He decided to follow the electric dog and ends up re-uniting with Sgt. Scott Willes, who gave Connie a duffle bag full of pistol ammo. Again, he writes in his notebook that Rudolf is a good dog. The trio is about to walk off, but one of the unconscious bandit who Scott Willes fought got possessed and killed the sergeant. When Rudolf is grappling with the possessed, Connie was attacked by another possessed bandit. They fought and killed the possessed bandits along with their Possessors. Connie and Rudolf buried Scott's body along with his empty gun, unaware of the Screamer standing beside them. The screamer screamed and attracted three Reapers, but they defeated them. Later, Connie and Rudolf found a subway station and decided to take a train ride to Hell on Earth zone. There’s no electricity, but the electric dog took care of the problem. There were blood trails coming from a dead soldier who is cut in half. Rudolf sensed an entity nearby. Turns out that there’s a Vengeful Spirit roaming in the subway station. When Rudolf is fighting with the entity, Connie was knocked unconscious by a Possessed with goggles. Again, he dreamed about a man dressed like a king. The man told him that when the time comes, try reaching his hand and focus. Connie then woke up in a dungeon cell and reunited with Larry, who is in another cell. He tried what the man told him to and miraculously, the lever that opens Larry's cell pulls down by itself, releasing Larry. His comrade was amazed, but he snapped out of it and proceed to help Connie. The two encounters a creature with antlers. Connie uses his new power to slow down the creature, allowing them to run. Larry fled the scene, leaving Connie behind. When Connie caught up to his comrade, he was already dead. There were a gate with four pressure plates, one is which will open it while the other three were just traps. Connie uses his power to safely find the right one, only to be greeted by a trap which shot an arrow at him. He caught the arrow with his power in reflex. The creature appeared behind Connie. He throws the arrow at the creature, giving him the chance to move the creature onto the pressure plate trap, killing it. Connie reaches a hallway full of deadly traps. A camera spotted him, triggering the traps. He casually pass through most of them. The last one is a challenge, it was an extremely long jump and spikes will appear if he didn't make the jump. Connie uses his power to push himself across before his body fall into the spikes. Connie later ends up in a snowy lodge, luckily there was a parka for him to wear. Connie somehow found his book laying in the snow, which he later continue to write what happened. After he finished writing, he tested his new power, floating everything inside the lodge. Connie accidentally found a photograph. He stares at it, the human version of the Possessed with goggles in it. Connie puts down the photograph, only to saw Goggles already staring at him. After a brief struggle, Connie impales the Possessed with a chair, seemingly killing him. He heard gunshots. It was a squad of Snow Unit soldiers fighting the possessed bandit that Goggles brought with him. The snow unit soldiers decided to have Connie in their company and escorts him to their base. Later that night, He saw the same man, this time in reality. He suggests Connie to leave the base and continue his real mission. Connie decided to take some weapons and leave the base. Somehow he found his old pistol and pencil again. He keep on venturing in the snow until the next day. Goggles attempted to sneak kill Connie with his crossbow. A purple barrier reflectively deflects the arrow back to Goggles which shot him right in the head. The Possessed teleported in front of Connie and knocks him out after a fight. An entity called Beelzebub appeared and is about to finish him off, but is interrupted by the mysterious king. He then woke up in an abandoned Military base and found Beelzebub is reading his diary. He was surprised when the entity told him that he was on his side. A Titan Skeleton appeared and was defeated by the two unlikely companions. TBA... Abilities and powers As a Military soldier, Connie is trained in various military training, like handling various types of weapons. Although he is only seen using a pistol and a sub-machine gun, he is quiet proficient in using them despite his low rank. He is able to accurately shoot down entities without missing, making every ammo counts. At one time, he is seen shooting a Zombie Soldier far across a gas station from on top of a roof with only one shot of his pistol. Aside from this, Connie also has a mysterious hidden power which allows him to perform telekinesis. He also seems capable of mastering his new power almost instantly. This is shown when he killed a Wendigo using his power despite he just learned it. He was also powerful enough to fight and kill a Titan Skeleton. Trivia * He never speaks during the entire first season of Nether Diary ** He almost speaks when he's going to introduce himself to Larry, but he was cut off since Larry already knew his name. Category:Military Category:Soldier Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Character Category:Main character